1). Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a vehicular system, and more specifically to a vehicular system having a warning system on board, which is used to warn drivers that the motorist of another vehicle is actively engaged in the use of a mobile phone and thus not able to pay full attention to the duties of driving.
2). Discussion of Related Art
Cellular phones and other mobile phones have become ubiquitous. Almost one billion people in many countries have come to depend upon mobile phones, and use them in all aspects of their daily lives, including while driving their cars.
Talking on a mobile phone while driving is, in many ways, similar to driving while intoxicated, because one's full attention is not directed to the task of driving safely. Many accidents have been attributed to this unsafe, but popular activity. In many of these accidents, it is persons in another vehicle that are the victims. When a driver is speaking on a mobile phone, it is difficult to concentrate on the normal tasks of driving, such as maneuvering, avoiding obstacles, changing lanes, or even turning. Normal preventive actions that avoid collisions are unlikely to be performed well, and can result in accidents involving nearby cars.
Several features exist in modern vehicles which allow a vehicle driver to signal to others on the road a driver's intentions to perform an action that might affect others' safety or traffic flow. Turn signals tell other drivers that one intends to turn shortly and in what direction. Brake lights tell a driver behind a vehicle of the vehicle driver's intention to stop.
Studies of the use of the high center-mounted stop lights have shown that the extra warning given to other motorists of a motorist's intention to stop has resulted in the prevention of accidents.
Many drivers already drive with extreme caution when a driver is spotted holding a mobile phone while driving. In some countries and in the State of New York, it is required that drivers have a hands-free mobile phone installation; however, it would then be virtually impossible to recognize from another vehicle who is on a phone and who is not.